


Tease

by creampuffy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffy/pseuds/creampuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa thinks that Clarke is a tease. Clarke does it unconsciously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> ' ' is for their thoughts  
> " " is for their conversations 
> 
> probably badly written smut idk

Breathe a little harder  
Drop your voice a little lower  
Say my name a little sweeter  
Push me in a little  farther  
Let me hear more of your tone  
Let me think it's you, I own  
Don’t hold back, don't say ‘don’t’  
Don’t suppress your delicious moans  
Fingers dancing down my thigh  
Hitching breaths as you say ‘oh my’  
‘come closer’ you say, I try  
Trembling hands, glazed eyes  
‘more’ my body’s feels warmer than the sun  
‘faster’ we’re having a bit too much fun  
I've gotten too undone  
‘Take me’ I’m all gone  
\--

 

At 1:30 AM, neon lights that caused headaches winked merrily at Clarke. Staggering ever so slowly, she tried to make her way out of the area of low class bars and back to the comfort of her apartment. She took one step forward trying to figure out how to go down the flight of stairs without painfully rolling down them.

She held her three inch heels to her chest with one hand and tried to steady herself by touching the wall with the other.

"Stupid Bellamy, ‘just one more shot wouldn't hurt anyone Clarke’" she muttered

So this is what Clarke Griffin could be brought down to.

She made it to four steps before everything stared spinning and just opted to walk back to where she came from.

 

‘Lexa’s going on a date’ maybe Bellamy wasn't the one to be blamed after all. It was all on Clarke who decided to like her friend who she could probably never have.

 

“Damn it” she gritted her teeth and angrily wiped the warm tears that slipped down her cold cheeks.  
A wave of nausea hit her and her head throbbed more than ever.

 

She was far too stubborn to call any of her friends to take her home. She didn't want them to find her in this state.

She squinted as a yellow headlights neared. For a moment sobriety came over and she worried of cops. will she go to jail for this? She quickly messed up her hair to hide her face.

“Clarke?” she heard as the person in the car stopped beside her.

At the sound of the familiar voice, her head shot up.

“R-Raven?”

“What the hell are you doing there looking like a stripper who didn't get her pay?” Clarke’s make up had long smeared down her face and her red party dress didn't feel as good as it did when she tried it on.

“Raven” her lips started quivering and felt tears prickling at her eyes again.

The older girl quickly got out of her car and put an arm around Clarke.

“Come on, I’ll take you home”

As soon as she leaned back in the car, Clarke fell asleep. Occasional little sniffing and sobs escaped her mouth but she was too tired.

Raven glanced at her friend feeling sorrier than ever.

She put her phone on speaker and decided to call the only other person who didn't party tonight.

—  
Lexa was bored. She was probably the living description of the word. She always did everything in the same order; everything was so monotonous to her.

It was a Saturday but here she was eating cold pizza in bed.

Alone

Her friends had tried to convince her to go out and have some fun but she didn't want to see a certain someone dancing intimately with others, getting drunk with others.

She glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was almost 2 am.

She turned to her laptop, the movie long forgotten. She had accidentally paused the chick flick which had happened to be at the scene where the couple was happily making out.

“Well, this is all the action I’ll ever get close to”she sighed

She placed her laptop and plate on her nightstand, grimacing as she saw a picture of her group of friends. Bellamy, Raven, Octavia they all met and bonded through high school and college. She was standing beside Clarke grinning so widely and she’d wondered if it was her own fault when they had started to drift apart.

She’d only gotten comfortable in her blankets when her phone rang

“For the last freaking time Tina, I am not interested in being fuck buddies.”She harshly whispered at the ringing phone. Thank god she decided to cancel that date before it happened. Relief washed over her as she saw a different number.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lexa, can you do me a favor?”

“So much for small talk, what do you want Raven?”

“I need help”

“Okay… will this cost me my kidneys?” She cracked a grin

“It’s about Clarke” as soon as she heard the name, her playfulness quickly evaporated

“What about her?”

"She got drunk"

'Clarke never gets drunk'

"So can you look after her tonight, be the great friend that you are?"

 

“Why can’t you do it?” That may have come out colder than she intended it to.

“I have a night shift to get to, so please?”

It’s not that she doesn't want to help. She does but this is Clarke. God forbid she’d do anything stupid while the other girl was inebriated.

“Please?” Raven’s voice again brought her back to reality

“Fine” Her flat tone didn't match the turmoil going through her head.

She moved to the closet and changed her sheets to new ones as soon as she put down her phone.

She changed into a different sleepwear, brushed her teeth again…and again. And finally, she tried to act casual.

She cursed as she whiffed too much of her own perfume but she couldn't do anything about it now, they could arrive any minute.

The sound of a car pulling into the drive way alerted Lexa. She panicked and grabbed the nearest book by the table.

Raven didn't even knock and just went in Lexa’s room holding Clarke by the shoulders.

“You’re reading the book upside down Lexa, you aren't fooling anyone.”

Lexa coughed trying to cover up her embarrassment Raven gently put Clarke down on the other side of the bed.

“Party gone a little too wild?” She asked as she eyed Clarke’s skimpy clothes.

“I wouldn't know I found her on my way to my shift” Raven glanced down at her watch and winced

“-which I am very late for. I gotta go Lexa; take care of the poor thing for me. I owe ya!”

And as quickly as she arrived, Raven was gone- leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

Lexa glanced at the blonde noting how flushed her face was and saw tear tracks.

‘Was she crying?’

The latter had turned to her side and curled up in a fetal position looking very vulnerable.

If only her dress wasn't riding up her thighs-

She gulped and looked away.

‘Okay stop right there you thirsty ass, Clarke’s clearly going through something and all you can think of is mentally undressing her.’

She quickly got up and got Clarke some comfortable clothes.

Now on to the bigger problem: how to actually get her to change

“Clarke” she softly said

The shorter girl didn't move so Lexa tentatively shook her shoulders. Closing her eyes as she tried not to think of how soft Clarke’s skin was.

“huh?” Clarke opened one bleary eye and saw two figures with curly brown hair looking at her.

“Do you want to change into comfortable clothes?”

“huh? uh, yea.”And without warning she groggily stood up and started taking off her dress in front of Lexa.

The taller girl forgot how to breathe. Her eyes wide and mouth agape.

‘Holy crap’

She put on the over sized shirt backwards and almost couldn't get into her shorts getting confused with the zipper but eventually Clarke was dressed and ready to flop back down the bed.

‘Good lord help me get out of this sane.’

She was sure she was blushing so hard but nonetheless, she took some baby wipes and started cleaning Clarke’s face.

“I hope things will get better for you when you wake up” she tucked some strands of hair behind Clarke’s ear and turned away. She tried to calm herself from the thought of being on the same bed as the girl she’d hopelessly crushed on for the longest time.

She’d started counting backwards from 90. She read in a psychology book once that you’d fall asleep before you could reach 50.

’68, 67, 66, 6-‘

Just as Lexa’s eyes were about to close, tiny noises caught her attention.

“Lexa”

Lexa looked to the side as she saw Clarke squirming about.

She furrowed her brows until it all clicked.

She had realized what was about to happen and feared for her life.

‘Oh god please don’t’

Lexa covered one ear with her pillow and edged really far away from Clarke

The blonde’s sleep talking was always the worst.

It would've been okay if she was just talking about normal things, like biology and famous paintings. But no, at rare moments, she slipped deeper into voicing not-so innocent dreams.

Lexa would know because she’d heard Clarke first hand as they shared a hotel room once during an overseas trip with their friends. It had surprised her of course, but most of all it drove her crazy.

Clarke was a walking tease.

She’d stay away as far as possible to not make her little infatuation obvious. Also, because Clarke would probably never see her that way.

“Mm kiss me” Lexa heard her mutter no matter how hard she tried to block out the sounds

‘She should be freaking dead tired, where is she even getting this energy to speak?!’

Clarke was torture in its purest form.

Lexa dared not turn around.

She took in a sharp intake of breath as Clarke’s foot accidentally brushed with hers.

She’d fall out of bed if she moved any further.

Lexa pressed her legs together and clutched the pillow tighter.

 

‘I need to get out of here before I get trapped by whatever this is‘

She heard Clarke’s breathing go light almost turning into panting.

‘What the hell is she doing? No, no, you don’t want to know what she’s doing’

 

“Suck harder” Clarke whispered

‘You know what, let’s think of innocent thoughts. FOOD! Let’s think about food. Chocolates, strawberries, whipped cream, mm that would taste delicious on Cla- NO. NO. NO.’

Lexa groaned as she got frustrated with herself.

‘Raven I’m gonna kill you if I make it out of this alive.’

Clarke started sucking on her bottom lip making Lexa’s imagination haywire.

She imagined getting kissed by Clarke- on the jaw, trailing down to her neck.

She let out a shaky breath as the thought made her face warm.

She felt her hair slide down her neck and she thought of Clarke’s lips planting open mouthed kisses.

On a normal day Clarke’s voice was cheerful, but right now it dropped tones lower and Lexa is holding on to every word that escaped her mouth. Like an order that anyone would helplessly follow.

She shouldn't have done it but she glanced at Clarke.

She saw the blonde drag her nails down her own neck.

“Lower”

‘I shouldn't’ Lexa thought as she turned away again. Was she even trying to resist it?

The brunette heard the faint sound of a zipper being opened and she had to pinch herself to keep control and not turn around.

She made the mistake of putting her hand on her thigh. Now she knew there was no going back.

She ached for Clarke

“Touch me”

She emitted a low moan as she dragged her hand up and down her inner thigh.

‘I’m crazy and I’m wet.’

 

Lexa shouldn't be doing that but her mind was way too muddied to see through clearly.

She gasped as she trailed a little too high. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she gave in to this oh so pleasurable temptation.

Clarke’s little moans made her shiver in the best way.

She slipped. She slipped so badly and she doesn't care.

“Sooo good” they said at the same time

“Faster” Clarke’s voice was all she needed

Every syllable she held onto. Every shallow breath, every sigh, every moan-

“Don’t” Lexa said but in her head she thought ‘Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh god’

“Aah harder…deeper…close, so close” Clarke moaned loudly

She twitched.

There was a time when self control was a thing. It just wasn't this time.

For a second she wondered if Clarke’s voice got closer but she just couldn't be bothered to care.

She thought she’d imagined Clarke moaning her name and it made her stomach cave in yearning.

She threw her head back into her pillow and arched her back.

“Cl-- Clarke!” she bit her hand to somehow keep in the moans

The best feeling in the world washed over her. Her toes curled and her body wrecked in little spasms.

Warmth spread from between her legs and everywhere else.

At that moment I knew heaven

At that moment I knew hell

At that moment I knew pleasure

I knew pleasure all too well

At that moment, I could not stop

At that moment I knew thirst

You were all that I craved

Wanting you, am I the worst?

She closed her eyes for along second, contemplating her actions, dread and guilt seeped in her mind.

‘I’m so sorry Clarke‘

She felt a tug at her wrist and as she looked at the side she saw Clarke looking at her. Hazy blue eyes boring into her.

Lexa’s breath caught in the back of her throat as she saw sweat drip from Clarke’s forehead down her cheek.

“Y…you. Why. You weren't- sleep” This eloquence will be the death of her.

Clarke looked down at Lexa’s hand for a moment before bringing Lexa’s soaked fingers to her mouth. Letting them lightly tap her lips before she opened up and started sucking on them.

This drove Lexa mad and she bit her own lip not caring if they’d bleed.

Clarke hummed and grazed her teeth and tongue all over Lexa’s fingers.

Something snapped inside Lexa and they’re just gonna have to deal with the consequences later.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on aff as a taengsic fic just incase you've read it before. 
> 
> let me know what you think :)  
> my tumblr is hot-ananas (it's basically empty tho cause I'm relatively new to it but dont be afraid to message me or anything)


End file.
